Child of Degradation
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Aranee, you've got another customer." A young man said through the slit opening that looked into the child's room. Aranee just ignored his uncle. he learned a long time ago how sick of a bastard he was and how he enjoyed provoking people, especially him..
1. Chapter 1

Child of Degradation

"Aranee, you've got another customer." A young man said through the slit opening that looked into the child's locked room.

Aranee just ignored his uncle. He learned a long time ago how sick of a bastard he was and how much he enjoyed provoking people, especially him. "Oh, and Aranee," he heard his uncle say and the tone in his voice causing Aranee's skin to crawl with apprehension. "Make sure you please him. . . or else I will personally punish you." his uncle's voice thick with malice, a smile gracing his thin lips.

Aranee shivered at the implied punishment. His uncle really was a sick, sadistic bastard and he took great enjoyment in causing him pain and torment. His punishments leaving him bed ridden some times for days at a time. The last time his uncle punished him he tortured him to within an inch of his life and the only reason he still lived was because he made them too much money and his father ordered a healer to come and bring him back from death's embrace. He could still sometimes hear the healer's call, her sweet young voice enticing him to come reluctantly back to this living hell. He didn't want to know what befell her. He had a feeling he knew though and it made him sick to think about it, so he tried very hard not to.

Thinking about the healer made him think about his mother, who died exactly two years ago today leaving him here alone with his demented father and his sick, twisted, and sadistic uncle. He didn't know how she died or even if she did, all he knew was that she left him, here, in this hell. As he thought this his anger and hatred for her and the situation she put him in came rising to the surface and his heart began to harden and cool. A look of cold hatred settled on his young face.

A commotion outside in the halls caused him to come out of his hateful thoughts and the sounds that followed the commotion made him shake with pure terror.

As he sat there waiting the door to his fancy cell burst open the force causing the door to hit the wall hard with a crack. A man came in then his shirt splatter with blood and in his right hand a bloody kunai. The look on the man's face when he spotted him caused a shiver of pure unrestrained terror to paralyze his body. The look on his ugly face was one his uncle would wear when he was about to punish him. And he knew he was in for a world of pain with no chance of survival.

"Well, well, aren't you a petrified little rabbit." the man cooed the smile that had twisted his thin lips turned into a smirk making his ugly face even uglier.

"Let's have a little fun before I kill you, shall we?" the man said as he made his way toward Aranee's bed. Aranee just sat there shaking with terror as the man sat down on his bed placing the kunai down at his side. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you little one," the man purred as he leaned forward. "Your going to feel a lot of glorious pain before you die." he said as he roughly pushed Aranee onto the bed. Leaning down he began to lick, bite, and suck painfully at his neck as his fingernails racked up his stomach and chest only to reach out and grab a hold of his wrist in a painful grip pulling them roughly up over his head. Gripping them with one hand in a grip that was sure to leave bruises, if he lived. With his one hand free the man reached down to retrieve the discarded kunai and as he brought it up he scraped it along Aranee's side leaving a deep thin gash that went up to the center of his chest. Aranee screamed as a white hot pain erupted through him. The sudden intense pain awakened him from his paralysis and out of some unknown instinct brought his knee up and placed his foot square in the man's bulging member. The force of the kick sending the surprised man flying back, the kunai flying out of his hand.

Thinking only of escaping Aranee jumped off the bed and ran towards to open door, towards hopeful freedom. However, it was not meant to be. He did not even make it halfway when a blinding white hot pain laced through his lower shoulder causing him to stumble forward. When the white spots cleared from his vision something within him shattered and all the hatred and all the anger that had been building up over the past several years came surging forward and darkness enveloped his world.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When he came to he found himself outside in the cool morning autumn air with unfamiliar trees surrounding him. He did not know where he was or how he got here and looking down at his clothes he did not think he wanted to know. Getting up he brushed off the leaves from his blood-stained clothes and began walking about trying to find a way out of the dense forest.

A little while later Aranee found what looked to be a well traveled road and he began walking it in the direction he was facing hoping it wouldn't lead him back to that horrible place, but away from it.

As he walked he lost all track of time, his head began to fog and his body to sway. He lost his balance on several occasions and had to rest where he had fallen. However, his determination was too strong and soon he got up and began walking once again.

Not more than an hour later Aranee was looking up from yet another visit to the worn hard-packed ground and looking up he saw that it was now noon or a little after. Sighing he collapsed fully to the ground, lying flat on his back. His body was shaking from sheer exhaustion and the loss of his precious blood, his chest heaving as he struggled to take in the much needed air. His body felt clammy from the perspiration of his exertion and sticky from the blood that was trying to dry.

Lying there on his back he closed his tired eyes, he was going to rest his eyes for only a second, he was just so very tired. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he heard voices coming from a little ways down the road and looking up he notice that the sun had traveled a little more towards the east. "It must have been the voices that woke me up." Aranee thought as the voices he heard grew louder and he realized that they were coming closer. Sighing he lifted his tired body to his feet just as the bodies the voices belonged to came into view. It was then that he received the second fright of his life. The three that were heading his way dressed just like the one that tried to rape and kill him. Reaching down he pulled the kunai he had tucked into the top of his sheer satin pants. Upon waking he first noticed it lying on the ground next to him. It was the same kunai that the ugly man had in his hands when he entered his rooms. It was still covered with his blood and quite possibly his uncle's and his father's. The thought did little to him. There was no love between him and his uncle and probably none between him and his father. So the thought of their demise did little to upset him, if anything he was kind of glad.

Looking up he noticed that the three had yet to notice him. With kunai in hand he was read for what ever was to come. He knew that he would not survive if they chose to come at him. There were three of them and he didn't have the any training or skill that required surviving an attack from three let alone one. He was luck to have escape the last one. He still had no idea how he did and really did not want to.

He could not even run to save himself. It took all the strength he had just to stay standing. His breathing was already coming slow and raspy and his vision was beginning to cloud. His body felt like it wasn't even there, the pain that had been constant was gone. It was like a living dream to him, a dream that was about to end. . . or begin.


	3. Chapter 3

1"So Kakashi, what are you going to do this weekend?" Iruka asked his friend as they walked side by side on the road.

"What I always do every weekend." Kakashi answered looking at his friend.

"Nothing," Answered the third ninja, another one of their friends. He was a medical ninja and just graduated to chunin.

"Hey! That's not true! I'm sure Kakashi does do something." Iruka said a little indignant at the implication directed toward his friend.

"Actually Iruka, he's correct. I don't really do much of anything during the weekend." Kakashi said casually as the three continued down the road to the village that was at the end of it. In the village they would run various errands and get the things they would need that they could not find in their own village of Konaha. When Kakashi looked ahead to see how much farther they had to go he saw something that made him stop causing the other two to do so as well.

"What is it Kakashi?" Iruka asked his attention drawn away from his argument with their companion. Kakashi just nodded his head and looked at the road ahead. When Iruka looked he gasped and was about to rush ahead and take the poor child in his arms but was stopped by Kakashi's outstretched arm. It was only then that he saw the kunai in the child's hand. "That would have been bad. . . very bad." Iruka thought as a shiver ran through his body.

"What do we do Kakashi?" Iruka asked however Kakashi was already walking toward the child that was just barely standing in the middle of the road covered in blood. Iruka looked over to their companion and noticed that he held all of Kakashi's weapons in his hands. "Kakashi!" Iruka cried, afraid for his friend.

Kakashi just ignored his friend's frantic cries and continued walking toward the child, just glad that Iruka had enough sense not to rush toward him. If he had it might have been certain death for them both. He did not know the situation and he did not want to make the mistake of assuming anything, so he remained on guard and ready for anything.

The closer he got to the child he began to notice little signs and clues as to the situation. He saw that under all that blood the child's skin colour was deathly pale and his skin was clammy looking. He also noticed that the child's breathing was very slow and raspy. It sounded like one of the child's lungs was punctured and filling with blood. The child's eyes, he noticed with dismay, were beginning to fade.

Kakashi quickened his pace when he saw this and saw the child's eyes become alert and when Kakashi reached out his hand toward him the child swiped the kunai out striking his outstretched hand with a move as quick as a snake.

Kakashi looked down at his hand when he felt the bite of the kunai and saw that a thin red line forming on the palm of his hand. Thinking it best to be more cautious now Kakashi took a half a step back and held out his hands to show the child that he held no weapons and that he meant no harm. The child's eyes narrowed and he just looked at him his fading eyes wary of this gesture of innocence. However before the child could do anything his eyes lost all their light just before they closed and the child fell toward the hard packed ground.

Kakashi was there in an instant to catch the child in his arms. As he checked the child's body for the wounds he knew were there, he heard the others coming up behind him. He found one, a deep gash that went from the child's abdomen all the way up to the middle of the child's chest just below the heart. The wound was deep but it no longer bled. "That could be good or bad." Kakashi thought as his fingers grazed the wound the tips of his fingers darkening to red from the blood that tried to dry there. His friends words however, as he kneeled down next to him made him veer towards the later.

"This is not good." he said as he gently touched the skin around the wound. It was soft and tender. "He has lost a lot of blood and the wound is beginning to infect. You can tell by the colour and clamminess of the skin." he pointed out to Kakashi and Iruka. "We need to get him to an experienced medic and quickly before death takes him completely." he told them and taking the unspoken command Kakashi lifted the eerily light child into his strong arms and all three raced back the way they had come, errands forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

1 --Chapter 2--

A week passed by since Kakashi, Iruka and their companion found the child. Their companion, the medic graduate, kept the child from death's embrace long enough for them to make it to their village and to the hospital. When they arrived there the medic at the front desk quickly took the child from Kakashi and disappeared through the double doors to their right. The door led to the critical care unit and they were going to replace the blood the child had lost, hopefully that would keep the child out of death's embrace long enough for his body to heal and the fever that overtook his small body on the way here to break.

During the week Kakashi stayed by the child's bedside. The medics coming and going giving him medicine to help with the fever and the healing process and just to check up on his status. One of the medics shortly after the child's arrival and admission to the hospital came out and told him what they had found after cleaning the child up and dressing the wounds.

"He has many wounds Kakashi." the medic said, her soft brown eyes filled with great concern.

"So the child is a boy." Kakashi said having had that feeling upon their first meeting.

"Uh, yes." the medic said blushing deeply. "We had to remove the child's clothes to clean him and check for any more injuries. Which we found, a lot of." she told Kakashi her complexion returning to normal. "Most of the wounds were old and others just beginning to heal and scar. The child's body is covered with them." she said her eyebrows furrowing together. Both thinking the same thought. "Who on earth could have done this to a child."

"So how old do you think he is?" Kakashi asked trying to change the uncomfortable subject and also to satisfy his curiosity.

"It's hard to tell he's so small." she said. "I would guess anywhere between eight to ten. And I can tell you that he is no citizen of Konaha or any of the surrounding villages."

"Really? How?" Kakashi asked his eyebrows raising.

"Simple, his complexion is too light and the colour of his eyes and hair. They are not from our region." the medic told Kakashi, both their curiosities rising.

"Then where is he from?" Kakashi asked her.

"That I cannot tell you, however I can tell you this he wont be able to speak our language." she told him with absolute certainty.

Kakashi thought all this as he sat by the boy's bed and gazed down at the still sleeping boy. He has yet to awaken and that was worrying everyone. They have already had to take him away from death's embrace several times during the week.

Reaching his hand down Kakashi brushed aside a stray strand of pitch black hair that had fallen into the child's closed eyes. His skin had gained some of its original colour in the past couple days. It was still light of colour but both Kakashi and the medic that had spoken to him believed that it has returned to its original colour. It was only then that she was able to tell him more about the child's ethnicity and the language he would speak, which she had to research. Much to Kakashi's relief it was a language that he spoke rather well.

The boy began to stir then at the gentle touch of fingers as he brushed his hair and when he saw the boy's eyes begin to flicker open he jumped up and hollered for the medic.

The boy's eyes opened wide at the sudden loud noise in a language he did not understand. He was too weak to do anything about it so he just laid there in the soft comfortable bed and waited for the inevitable, his eyes wary as he watched the man sit back down next to him.

Kakashi looked down at the boy and saw his unease and his eyes softened. "It's okay." Kakashi said in the boy's language and smile when he saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise. "Yes," he said with a smile. "I can speak your language." Kakashi told the boy speaking the obvious.

"Duh." the boy said a sarcastic look in his eyes. " Where am I?" the boy asked.

Ignoring the boy's surliness Kakashi answered his question. "You are in a hospital in Konaha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves." he told him and then launched into interrogation mode.

"Where did you come from? And how come did my friends and I find you on the main road to Konaha? What happened to you?" Kakashi asked, however before the boy could even answer him the medic came rushing in.

The medic that tended to the boy was male and he came over to the now awake boy and began checking him out; checking his wounds, his eyes, his pulse, and during all this the boy just watched him with his intense blue-green eyes not knowing what to expect, but for some reason expecting the worst.

Kakashi just smiled softly, tenderness in his eyes remembering all the boy's old wounds and wondered what pain the boy must have endured and completely understanding his unease. "We won't hurt you." he said getting the boy's attention. The boy turned to look at him, his blue-green eyes turning cold. "You are safe here." Kakashi added a little disturbed by such coldness.

"I am never going to be safe." the boy said looking away.

Kakashi's eyes turned sad at such negativity. He must have endured so much pain and torment. "So, what's your name?" Kakashi asked casually trying to lighten the mood. Leaning back in the chair he watched the medic as he finished up.

"Aranee," the boy said looking from the medic whose soft, gentle, cool hands were starting to make his body tingle where ever they touched, to the young man who sat in the chair to his right. He had a cloth covering the lower half of his face that looked to be attached to his underclothes. He also had a headband covering his left eye.

"That's an unusual name." Kakashi said and with a nod from the medic he smiled. The medic was the same one that went with him and Iruka and found the boy. Apparently he insisted he be the one to check out the boy when he had awakened. That was just as well. Kakashi would have done the same.

"What's yours?" he heard Aranee ask and he turned to look at the boy. "Kakashi," he said smiling. "And it would seem that you are ready to be released." he added still smiling.

Aranee didn't seem at all too happy with the news. His body stiffened and his penetrating eyes filled with doubt. Kakashi did not know what to make of this reaction but he had a feeling the boy did not want to be left on his own. Reaching out his hand he gently placed it on the boy's slender shoulders. This move caused the boy to jump at the sudden contact. Kakashi released the boy's shoulder immediately with a sincere apology. "You will be staying with me, so you don't need to worry about being alone." he told the boy, guessing about the boy's fears.

"I'm not afraid of being alone." Aranee said getting up out of the bed and getting dressed in the clothes that Kakashi handed to him. They were really nice. Made of the same type of fabric as his old ones. That was the only good thing about being a sex slave to his father and uncle, he always got the best fabrics, silks and satin. Never cotton or any thing rough. He even got to wear velvet once but that fabric was usually used for the bed.

It was only once that he got to wear the outfit and it was for a boy who was coming of age. He had long black hair that he wore up in a bun on the top of his head. He knew his hair was long because his bangs that went down the side of his pretty face were just below the shoulder and had metal clips on the bottom of them. His eyes were a gorgeous type of brown that Aranee fell in love with. They were so full of kindness that he liked him immediately and he knew that this boy would not hurt him like so many other masters have in the past.

When the boy first entered his rooms he had first mistaken him for a girl. A mistake that was quickly discovered when the boy began removing his clothes. He had a nice delicate body with beautiful cream coloured skin that most girls (he believed) would envy, and he moved with a grace that was only achieved through lots of training.


	5. Chapter 5

1 Remembering the past

"Who are you?" Aranee asked as he watched the boy walk towards him, his movements so full of grace that he was temporarily mesmerized. He was only brought out of it by the gentle touch of a soft hand on his cheek, and velvety lips that caressed his.

The sudden closeness of the boy frightened him for a sec but when he felt the boy's velvety soft lips touch his all unease was gone and he practically melted at the boy's gentle touch. He had never been touched so gently before. It was a new experience for him. . . and he liked it.

The boy's caresses felt like the soft velvet that touched his skin and his body melted beneath them. His body was beginning to heat and he moaned softly as the older boy's second hand began to roam over his body removing his clothes as it did.

Once his clothes were out of the way the boy moved closer to him until they were almost one being. Aranee lost his balance and had to step back only to bump into the bed and fall back onto it. The boy laughed at this and Aranee blushed deeply, a little embarrassed. "My name is Haku."

"Hunh?" Aranee looked up at the beautiful boy. His eyes were bright with mischief as he looked down at him.

"In answer to your earlier question. My name is Haku." Haku said leaning down and placing a hand on each side of Aranee, his face inches from his.

The warmth of Haku's breath on his neck was making his body heat once again and his breathing began to quicken. Just then Aranee felt a warm tongue and soft lips touch the flushed skin of his neck and make its way down as soft hands began to run over his aroused body.

Aranee just moaned as the wonderful mouth moved lower and his hands came up and grasped onto soft black hair as Haku made it to his aroused member. Taking it into his mouth Haku began to suck and minister it with a talent that he did not know he had. Aranee moaned loudly as that wonderful mouth did the most wondrous things to his aching member.

It did not take long for Aranee to come to completion and squirted his seeds into the awaiting mouth with a soft cry. Collapsing to the bed Aranee laid there catching his breath and wits. When he had collected both he said, "I thought I was suppose to do this to you?" he asked looking up at the roof of his bed.

"You looked like you needed it." Haku said as he climbed onto the boy. His mouth finding the boy's soft neck again as his hand moved down to the boy's soft member and began stimulating it. Aranee moaned as his hands move up to Haku's hair again and gripped it gently in both hands.

"You like my hair, don't you?" Haku asked as he continued to enjoy the boy's succulent neck. The boy's scent was wonderful and it aroused his body completely allowing him to relax and let his shields down. Allowing him to be himself. "I'm glad Zabuza brought me here." Haku thought as he breathed in the boy's wonderful scent.

The boy was fully aroused. Haku could feel his member pulsing in his hand as he continued to play with it. "What do I do now?" Haku asked the boy who was at his mercy. "What ever you want?" the boy breathed so far gone that his eyes were misty with barely contained desire. "I want to make love to you." Haku told him as he nuzzled his neck. "But I don't know what to do."

This statement brought Aranee somewhat back. "Then I'll help you." Aranee said his voice thick with desire that he never felt before. It felt so good that he did not want it to end. Spreading his legs Aranee reached down and took a hold of the older boy's full member and had the pleasure of hearing the boy moan deeply.

With legs wrapped around Haku's waist Aranee brought the pulsing member to his entrance and told him to push in. Haku did and the tightness of the boy's channel elicited another from him, causing him to pause for a minute to collect his wits. The boy's body felt so amazing. Such power contained in something so small. The boy wasn't too much smaller than him. The top of his head came up to his chin.

When he was ready he looked down at the beautiful boy for further instructions and saw that his face and eyes were glowing bright with need and desire, Haku knew what he needed to do. Without waiting for any instructions he began to rock his hips thrusting his member deep into the wonderful boy. Moving his body into Haku's the boy began to respond, moving down every time Haku thrust in, deepening each thrust.

They moved like this, in their own intricate dance for what seemed like hours each lost in their own desires as their bodies melded into one. Suddenly Haku flipped over onto his back taking the boy with him. Aranee looked down at Haku and realized what Haku wanted him to do and so he did. Moving his body as he was trained to Aranee tightened his cheeks and began pumping the boy's length. Haku moaned even louder the faster Aranee moved and soon he climaxed deep into Aranee. It took Aranee a little bit longer for him to reach his climax, having had more experience and better control. When he did reach his climax he leaned his head back and with Haku's hand on his throbbing member he shot his seeds with a cry into the older boy's hand.

Haku, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes brought the come coated hand up to his mouth and began licking it clean his eyes never leaving Aranee's. Aranee just moaned as he voyeuristically watched Haku clean the come from his hand, immediately becoming hard again.

End of Remembrance

Aranee smiled as he remember how that day went. They had sex many time during the time Haku was there. He was a little saddened when Haku had to leave but he gave Aranee a gift before going, one that he did not allow his uncle, father or any maters to see. It was a small pendant that had a frost blue stone in the center of it on a thin silver chain. It was very beautiful, he wore it now. How he got it he did not know, for it was packed away in the secret compartment that he had made in the side of his bed.

There were many things about that day that he did not want to remember and hoped that he never would.

"How old are you?" Aranee heard a voice ask. Only after a second did he realize that the voice belonged to Kakashi, one of the guys that saved him from certain death on the road. Turning around he looked at the young man. "Ten." he told him matter-of-factly and turned back around to finish what he was doing, which was tying the tie to his deep blue satin pants, a gift from his new benefactor. This revelation caused a shiver to travel up his body, an excited shiver.

What was his future going to contain? What will happen to him from now on? And what were these feeling that he felt for the young man who was now watching him with a look that he had never seen before?

Aranee thought all these questions as he turned his head slightly to look at the young man. What indeed?


	6. Chapter 6

1"Why do I have to go Kakashi?" Aranee asked his guardian. It's been nearly a year since the day Kakashi had found him on the road to Konaha and about a month since Aranee came to his bed. Now that was. . . interesting, not to mention fun. Especially seeing the look on Kakashi's face when he crawled into his bed late one night, or early one morning depending on how you look at it. But now Kakashi was making him go to school! It was a ninja school, but it was school none the less, and he** hated **school. He had never been to a school, his father and uncle never thought it necessary to send him to one or to educate him on anything other than being a sex slave. Even though he never been to one he was sure he would not like it.

"Because Aranee I have duties that need my attention and I can't leave you here all by yourself." Kakashi said calmly getting ready for the day.

"Why?" Aranee said coming as dangerously close to a whine as he will ever get. "We've been doing good so far. It's been six months Kakashi and you've left me here alone." Aranee pointed out. Which was true, he had been left here alone when Kakashi had to go out and could not take him with him.

"You were not truly alone then Aranee. I've had people watching out for you while I was away." Kakashi explained. "Besides, you need to be around kids your own age and there will be plenty at the ninja school." Kakashi told him a smile slowly creeping across his lips. "Plus," he said a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as his smile grew wider. "Iruka will be your sensei."

This got Aranee's attention just like Kakashi knew it would and he chuckled softly to himself when he saw a deep blush spread across Aranee's velvety soft cheeks. "Alright, I'll go." he said trying very hard to avoid Kakashi's gaze.

Later that day as Aranee sat in his seat he fumed and thought to himself, "I am going to pay Kakashi back for this. I am seriously going to pay him back." There were females in his class, and what was worse they were young females. "**I HATE GIRLS**." he thought with such venom as he glared at two girls in particular. One was a light blond with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other girl had pink hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her hair was also pulled back , however not in a ponytail but using a pretty red ribbon.

It would not have been so bad if they were quiet like the black haired girl with the startling silver-white eyes, the Huga girl. She was sitting down front and to the right of him, but nooo, these girls were loud, obnoxious, and argued constantly. He was about ready to scream and kill them both. Even him being able to see Iruka was not worth this torment.

Seething silently to himself he lifted his head when he heard Iruka's voice. "Aranee, are you listening?" Iruka asked speaking in Aranee's language, stopping the lecture he had been giving the class.

"No." Aranee said plainly, his eyes cold as he looked down at Iruka.

Iruka look at Aranee, shocked at the answer he had given him and was about to ask how come when Aranee answered that for him. "How could I with this excessive, annoying noise." he said, his eyes half closing and the look he gave the two girls down in front of him was deadly. The girls shivered at the looked in the boys eyes and turned around facing front, all chatter gone from their lips.

"Sakura, Ino, be quiet from now on and pay attention." Iruka told the two girls unnecessarily. He really did not want Aranee in this kind of mood when he was going to visit with him and Kakashi tonight. "And you," he said looking at Aranee. "Be nice." he added. Aranee just gave him an evil look and turned his head with a "Hunh."

Iruka just sighed and continued on with the lessons, beginning to dread tonight.

That night Aranee mood lightened and after a fabulous dinner made by both Iruka and Kakashi Aranee's mood lightened even more. He was currently leaning back in his favorite chair resting his head against Iruka's firm chest. Iruka's hands were resting on his stomach with his resting on Iruka's. Aranee sighed and a smile played on his lips as he thought about what was going to happen to night. Tonight Iruka was going to make love to him.

As he thought this a purr escaped his throat and Iruka leaned his head down brushing his lips against Aranee's ear, "You ready?" he asked softly his hands tightening around his waist. Aranee's breathing quickened and he silently nodded his head. Smiling Iruka got up lifting Aranee into his arms and carried him to Kakashi's room. Kakashi had an errand to run and told them he would join them later.

Once in the room Iruka laid Aranee down on the bed, as Aranee laid there he looked up at the object of his affection. He didn't know what it was about Iruka, but what ever it was it ignited a wild flame of lust in him that was now burning more brightly and intensely, and his body showed it. His skin was a beautiful lustful light pink that showed his highly aroused state and he knew Iruka knew this, he could tell by the look on his face as he gazed down at his body. Which only caused him to become even more aroused.

Iruka smiled and reaching down he glided his sure hands under the boy's soft silk shirt, running his finger along the boy's soft flushed skin as he guided the shirt over the boy's head. Aranee just watched him with those penetrating blue-green eyes, eyes that were full of lust, heat, and desire.

The look ignited a flame of desire in Iruka and it took all of Iruka's self-control not to rip the rest of the boy's clothes of and fuck him hard and deep like a wild thing. However if he did that it would completely destroy everything he and Kakashi are working to teach the boy. They hope to teach him love, kindness, and tenderness are not a weakness and that he needs to show it to others to receive it in return. They don't know how well it's going to work. They just ope that it works at least a little because the boy is getting colder by the day. He has become down right deadly towards girls. Women he is indifferent to, maybe a little hateful but never physical and it is only in looks.

As Iruka thought this he wondered what could have happened to the boy to cause him to become like this. He asked Kakashi, but Kakashi just told him that he didn't know. He said the boy never spoke about his past and if he did it wasn't anything he was hoping to find out. Iruka told Kakashi told him this he told Kakashi to make a journal and write down anything the boy may tell him, "Because you never know it just may lead to something they do need to know." he had told him.

Getting is mind back to more pleasurable things he moved his hand gently down, leaving a trail of feather light kisses with his fingers as they moved down toward the boy's dark blue satin pants. Undoing the black silk tie that held them up he moved his hand in them and gently yet quickly pulled them off. Aranee gasped as he felt the cool air hit his exposed aroused member. He never wore any underclothes, they always got in the way.

Aranee's breathing began to quicken as he felt Iruka's hands run along his hot flushed skin until they came to his fully aroused length. Iruka's fingers lightly touched the sensitive skin of Aranee's shaft and he watched the boy's penetrating eyes mist over with unyielding want. Iruka smiled as his hand gripped Aranee's length and slowly began pumping it. The look that took over Aranee's face was pure ecstasy and he moaned delightfully, his small mouth just enough to allow the slight pleasing sound to escape.

Leaning down Iruka touched Aranee's soft lips with his in a soft tender kiss as he continued to pump the boy's length. Aranee moaned into his mouth as he pumped harder and just before Aranee reached completion he stopped. A cross between a moan and a whimper escaped Aranee's lips, however before the sound completely left those soft lips he felt Iruka's hardness push against his tight opening. His thickness was coated in an oil that caused an erotic sensation to burn where it touched and his head flew back as he felt Iruka's length begin to stretch his opening, the sensation following the movement as it went deeper in.

Iruka moaned as Aranee's tightness enveloped his length like a sheath. Leaning down he placed his face into the crook of Aranee's neck breathing in his wonderful scent as he pushed himself deeper in. Once in he waited for Aranee's body to adjust to the thickness of his member, and when he was ready he began rocking his hips back and forth, pushing and pulling in and out of Aranee's luscious body. His body rocked to a rhythm in which the boy's body began to follow. Soon they were lost to it, the erotic music in which their body made filling the room and enveloping them in its embrace.

Aranee's breathing quickened as the dance awakened a part of him that he never knew he had and his small body burned with an intense white hot fire that threatened to overtake him and burn him alive. His body moved into each thrust, his fingers digging into Iruka's back as he pushed further and further into him, hitting that wonderful spot that waves of wondrous ecstasy shooting through him. Each thrust sending him further into euphoria.

Aranee was in complete euphoric bliss, his mind lost to the carnal sensations that were flooding his body and wrapping him in a blissfully erotic blanket. Just then he felt Iruka turn over onto him back, taking him with him. This new position brought wonderful memories of the last time he was like this and he moaned deeply, wondering where that beautiful boy was and what he was doing. The trek to the past was shattered when those wondrous sensations shot through his body igniting the flames even higher as Iruka's length was pushed deeper into his hot body.

This felt wonderful! His mind cried as his head flew back, his mouth opening in a soundless moan. Aranee rocked his hips down again and was flooded once more by those wonderful sensation and he moaned loudly. Iruka's grip on his hips tightened as a groan escaped his lips. Aranee liked what this move did to the both of them so he continued rocking his hips over and over until he was moving fast, his fingers racking down Iruka's strong chest leaving behind thin red lines.

Aranee soon reached his limit and with a cry he climaxed his head flying back. Iruka soon followed and Aranee felt his warm seeds shoot deep within him coating his well worked channel. The death grip on his hips loosened and soon released, Aranee stayed where he was waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Looking down he just stared at Iruka and noticed that Iruka was doing the same, his eyes closed. Iruka looked even more wonderful as the afterglow of sex coated his face and body. Reaching down his small hand he gently caressed Iruka's cheek. Iruka's eyes opened at the light touch and he just watched as Aranee's light gentle fingers fluttered over his face, gently touching the scar across his nose, his eye lids, his lips.

A softness overcoming Aranee's eyes as he began to lean his head down, his lips slowly parting. It was like Iruka was glimpsing the real Aranee and not the mask of indifference he always wore.

Suddenly the door to Kakashi's bedroom opened and the softness was gone, the moment broken. Iruka cursed silently to himself as he watched the coldness return to the boy's eyes as he turned to see who had entered the room. They both knew who it was and a smile graced Aranee's rosy lips as he watched Kakashi strip down and join them in the large bed.

"This is going to be fun." Aranee thought as Kakashi crawled up to them. He never had a threesome before. It was always only one Master at a time. "Which was probably a good thing back then," he thought as he felt Kakashi's hands wrap around his slim waist, caressing his taut stomach. "Now," he thought leaning his head back, his mouth open in a silent moan as he felt Kakashi's warm breath caress his neck and the hand move down to his member. His body beginning to heat exponentially with desire as the fingers began working his rising member. "Now, is a good thing. Now I can truly feel what it is like to be claimed by two powerful men. Men to whom I owe my life to." he thought turning his head a little allowing Kakashi better access to his hungry lips. "My life, but not my heart. Not yet."


End file.
